1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of golf putting training apparatuses and more particularly relates to a device which can be utilized for repetitive, controlled practice putting motion.
2. History of the Prior Art
It has long been recognized that in the game of golf putting is an important part of the game of golf. Although one may have good drive and approach shots, if one does not sink a putt within a minimal number of putting strokes, one cannot be successful at the game. It has long been recognized that practice of repetitive correct motions can aid a golfer in repeating such correct motion while making the actual shot. To this end many devices have been created to aid golfers in creating a muscle memory of the correct putting movement necessary for successful putting. These devices control the direction of movement of the putter as the golfer swings and by repetitive use of such devices, a golfer can acquire a muscle memory that can be repeated when actually playing the game. Such devices arc exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 2,084,902 to Eisenberg; U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,155 to Donaldson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,108 to Robertson; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,426 to Goodwin. These devices all control the movement of a putter while the golfer is practicing putting strokes so that the movement is in a substantially straight line with the club held at a proper angle.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved device for practicing the putting stroke. To this end a metal guide housing is provided in which a cylinder member slideably moves and a putter shaft is pivotally attached to the cylinder member. The cylinder member moves within the guide housing, as described below, only in a straight direction to help train the golfer to repeat such stroke. A striker member which is attached to the cylinder member can strike a golf ball if the golfer desires to see the results of such putting practice movements.